Five Nights at Freddy's: Plush Paranoia
Five Nights at Freddy's: Plush Paranoia is a Five Nights at Freddy's fan game made by FazbearFreak. As well as the Five Nights at Freddy's series, this game is also based on Tattletail, another horror game. Story It's Christmas Day, and Santa gave you a very special gift: all of the plushies from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Some of the hottest toys on the market, the plushies weren't easy to get, but you finally have the full collection. After a long day of playing with them, you go to bed, ready to play with them again tomorrow. December 26, 12:00 AM. You hear mysterious noises coming from downstairs. You hear a strange voice coming from your Fredbear plush, telling you to investigate the noise. Can you figure out who- or what- is in your house? Be careful, though. They're listening. Mechanics Noise Noise is an important mechanic in the game. It is monitored by bars, with the minimum Noise amount being no bars, and the maximum being five bars. Noise is created by: * Opening doors (+1 bar for five seconds) * Closing doors (+1 bar for eight seconds) * Tripping (+3 bars for ten seconds) * BB's laughter (+2 bars until BB Plush is deactivated) * Chica saying "Let's Eat!" (+3 bars until Chica is fed) The more Noise there is, the more active the plushies will become. The player can instantly drain all the Noise from the counter by leaving the current room and entering a new one. However, this will not affect the two bars added by Chica's "Let's Eat!' Flashlight The Flashlight has limited power, but is required to ward off some of the monsters that are hunting the player down. It also allows the player to light up a room. Running Aside from walking normally, the player can also run. This will allow them to escape some of the plushies. However, running for too long will cause them to trip, stunning them for a few seconds, and creating noise. Doors Doors block off some of the rooms in the house. The player can open them, creating noise. The player can also shut the doors, creating noise as well. If a door is closed, the plushies will take more time to leave that room. Quests On each night, the Fredbear plush will instruct the player to do a certain task. The current task must be completed before going on to the next one. If the player dies, the game will restart at the previous quest. Plushies Freddy Freddy will teleport to different rooms, trying to kill the player. He can only be seen by his glowing eyes. The player must shine their flashlight on him to make him retreat. Otherwise, he will attack the player. Bonnie Bonnie won't initially appear in the house at first. However, if the player makes too much noise, Bonnie will become more active. He will attempt to get close to the player and attack them. However, he can be repelled by using the flashlight. Chica Chica will stay in the kitchen. The player must feed her often. If they don't, Chica will continuously say "Let's Eat!", adding bars to the Noise meter. The bars will not go away until Chica is fed. Foxy Foxy will attempt to hide in doorways. The player must shine their flashlight at him to make him retreat. Otherwise, he will instantly attack the player once they walk in. BB BB will pop up in a room if the player spends too much time in a room. He will laugh, adding bars to the noise meter. The player must find him and deactivate him to get the noise to stop. Nights Night 1 Quest 1: Find the flashlight. The player starts the night in their bedroom. They must go to their desk and pick up the flashlight. Quest 2: Feed Chica. At this point, Chica will start saying "Let's Eat!" The Noise meter also appears for the first time. The player must go downstairs and feed her to progress. Quest 3: Find BB. The player must find BB hidden in the house. The player will be able to track down BB by his laughter. Quest 4: Go to bed, but watch out for Bonnie! The player must return to their bedroom without being killed by Bonnie. The night will end once they reach the bedroom. Night 2 Quest 1: Find Freddy. The player must shine the flashlight on Freddy multiple times before he retreats. Otherwise, he will kill the player. Quest 2: Find the toys. The player must find three toys hidden around the house. While they do this, they must watch out for... * Freddy * Bonnie * Chica * BB Quest 3: Go to bed, but watch out for Foxy! The player must go back to their bedroom without being killed by Foxy. The night will end once they reach the bedroom. Night 3 Quest 1: Find Fredbear. The player must find their Fredbear plush hidden around the house while all five of the plushies try to kll them. Quest 2: Go to the shed. The player must go to the shed in their backyard. When the player finds it, Spring Bonnie will emerge. Quest 3: RUN! The player must go to their bedroom while being chased by Spring Bonnie. The night will end once they reach the bedroom. Night 4 Quest 1: Confront the Nightmare. This is the only quest of this night. The player must survive for six minutes while being attacked by: * Freddy * Bonnie * Chica * Foxy * BB * Golden Freddy (combination of Freddy and BB) Night 5 Quest 1: ... The player must find a present. When they find it, Nightmare Fredbear jumpscares the player. The game then ends. Trivia * Nightmare Fredbear was supposed to be in Night 4. * There was going to be a Puppet plush, but this was scrapped. Category:Games